Fire Burning
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Read this story please, warning inside.


Phoenix: Damn, I'm writing another Hunger Games story this is the Prologue if you want the full story I suggest reviewing because I usually write more if I see people are actually reviewing but whatever. It's not like I can force you to review but here is the WARNING!

**WARNING: Yaoi, lemon, and swearing.**

Phoenix: Yup on with the lemon. Yoshi!

Prologue:

Before, When I Was Normal…-ish

_He probably doesn't even know who I am and that's why he's ravishing my exposed form with his kisses that scorch my skin, bringing my blood to a boil. Yes that's got to be it!_

"Peeta…" _Oh crap…_

I look into Gale's eyes and hope to see hunger for some bread but instead see hunger for a piece of man…

_Damn you Katniss! _My mind is so messed up right now but I know deep down that the main thing my mind is saying is, _Gale brings the butter and I bring the bread! _Damn, I should stop listening to Clove about sex talk.

The look in his eyes is burning me, as I am entranced by wonder looking at Gale's sweaty, naked body on top of me with my eyes widening as I see his hard member I think,_ I can do this? _His mouth suddenly is on my ear and he bites down, hard on the lobe, as he sucks it and then kisses behind my ear and when my veins starts and my body is racked in immediate pleasure as he starts to kiss my neck again then slowly work his way down and bring it all the way up again.

_And I thought Madge was such a tease… _I gasp hard as Gale takes my head in his mouth and starts sucking on it, hard. It's like this as his warm and wet cavern compress on my dick and he uses his tongue to swirl around the head, with his wet organ licking at the moist tip I wriggle around as he sucks me and he sucks me good.

_I feel like I am going to faint. _His body has been enduring this torture for a looonnnngggg time now and the worst part is he doesn't seem to take it any further than his as Gale's head comes up, after a pop and a loss of heat down there, he smiles really sweetly probably one of his 'Oh You Filthy Whore' smiles as he leans into my ear. I try to escape the grasp of the shackles; _seriously this guy has shackles on his bed, what a kinky bastard… _I seriously hate my mind…

"Peeta…" He's smiling into my ear purring seductively and rubbing his erection against my thigh and I moan helplessly as I really wished he was inside of me already.

_I guess what the girls at school said were true. _I feel his large dick at my entrance and I yell as he pushes into me and keeps pushing, not stopping until he's completely inside of me and then, deeply thrust into me again. It's like my blood has reached its boiling point and has now formed haze surrounding my body, putting it into a single pleasure nerve responding with each one of Gale's deep thrust sending signals crashing through my body; pretty much making anything other than feeling Gale stretching my body's form impossible; like right now I am having trouble breathing let alone counting how many times I orgasm as my muscles compress on Gale's hard length which then shots seeds deep into me but he doesn't stop. No, he keeps thrusting, never slowing down as we start over again with my abused prostate that he keeps hitting; I only feel Gale as the rest is cast aside as this is the only thing I know I is real.

I keep feeling pleasure through my core, the sex pulling at every nerve in my body making it dance… _ I have no fucking why, but now I want to play Dance Dance Revolution… _Like I said my mind is fucked up right now and all I have to blame is Katniss, and partially anyone but myself. Yes I am so far gone that that all of my orgasms turn into one giant orgasm and I shut down, passing out from all that pleasure…

Phoenix: I hate this lemon, and you can tell me if you hate it too or whatever by clicking the review button down there!

Reldo: Wow!

Phoenix: I know, I know. If you want me to continue this and turn it into a story then review and the same goes all of my other stories because otherwise I'm a very lazy person and will hardly ever update.

Nico: If you guys can review this chapter you guys will get the next chapter which sort of takes place before this chapter and the full lemon will be include as well as the question you might have for this chapter. I guess you can say that this is only a preview of what's going to happen and trust me it will be better than this.

Shadow: You disgust me… if you flame us we'll fire the Eclipse Canon at your flame.

Jessica: **BANANAS!**

Reldo: Wow!

Phoenix: Also check my profile to see the new episode on it that _may_ explain some random stuff here and there but remember…

Yoshi: Yoshi!


End file.
